Criminals - A deadend
This is a roleplay, played by mainly WMag, Randomz, Carp and Scaredy-shroom. It uses a GTA-twist on the plot, such as how the plot started. Characters Protagonistic Part 1 *Magnet-shroom: The main character. He appears in every moment (almost). *Sickler: The second in spot character. Technically, a deutoremagonist. *Sniper: One of the strongest helpers and a plane driver. The tritagonist of the plot. *Carp: A cameo designer. He does nothing, but will help if forced to. He is one of the three tritagonists in the plot. *Split Pea: The main supporter to Magnet-shroom, and gives them missions. He dies after being shot in the face using a cannon, while fighting with Sickler and Fire Pea. *Winter Melon: Despite barely appearing, he plays the key role.. *Scythezar: A regular one in the team. He was killed by a Scorpion Bite. He is also another one from the three tritagonists. Part 1 *Fire Pea: A plant that gives missions to Magnet-shroom and Sniper. Later to Sickler. He ends up betraying the crew by killing Split Pea and ending up Scout 1's death secretly. He is the secondary antagonist. ! *Dan-de-lion: A spy that is impersonating as Winter Melon's relative. He was killed by drowning in a boat. ! ~ *Flame Mammoth: Although unseen, he is the one who sets up Winter Melon. He is the main antagonist - he is the creator of ISIS, he burns the bridge, he is the one who introduces Fire Pea to the team, secretly. ^ Part 2 *Bonnet, Fax, Pizza, Toy Bonnet and Mozilla Framefox: All of the first four are derived from FNaF, even though the creator hates the game. ! % *Slack: A cameo. Does nothing, really. The first character to not be an antagonist, excluding the Part 1s. He is seen walking when the crew leaves the walleye warehosue Plot This roleplay is special for it's plot. One should keep in mind that spoilers lie below. Oncone should also read it importantly. Part 1 - Cargo! One day, Winter Melon found a cargo train and wanted to steal it. Magnet-shroom was told to do this. He hired Sickler after she agreed on doing the job. The train eventually had a terrorist threat roadblock, thus the team that followed the train ended up on a ramp. The train has sunk in the sea, and the crew was stuck in the Disland. Sickler informs Magnet-shroom about the presence of her brother, Scythezar. They both meet up and find Split Pea owning a casino. He informs the three that they have a warehouse, being Walleye Warehouse (from the game Splatoon.) And he will also tell them that they can get a 10% stake in exchange of doing for him businesses. Magnet-shroom agrees, but tells him he will agree to reduce it to a 5% stake if it if he finds a relative of Winter Melon's. That would be Dan De Lion. Magnet-shroom does his first job - going to a ghost town and taking down a helicopter. The second would be for Sickler, which is stealing a tanker. Scythezar had no exclusive job. Magnet-shroom and Sickler worked on car thefts for Sniper was found in a betting room of the casino, and Sniper agrees to join the team. The four will have to now go to an Airstrip and steal a plane then fly it away. Magnet-shroom does on a N.O.E. mission with sickler, then has to steal another jet that was sent by DDL. It was taken down. This happens, and the plane ends up crashing. Sniper goes back, while Magnet-shroom now is stuck in a desert and wishes to leave. Part 2 - Minor Turblence Dan De Lion appears out to ambush them from the first try, which confirms that the plane lost control from a missile. Split Pea dies. The plane falls on Dan De Lion and crashes his boat killing him. Fire Pea picks up the crew using the rainbow they stole, and they all are in the garage. Fire Pea helps the crew by giving them a house but requires them another job. The job would be placing a bomb in a cafe and escaping. The plan works - Magnetshroom puts a bomb in the cafe and BOOM! It exploded. They stole a giveaway car and tuned the license plate. The team ended up in the vehicle stealing service. They had to steal a wheelie rollercoaster this time. It worked. Fire Pea invites the crew to his planned heist, and the heist starts. The heist is about them first getting Scout 1 as a hacker. The plan was like this: They get a van, ram the wall of the building, then park it like that. Fire Pea guards the van, and uses the auto repairing feature, and the fire extenguisher. He puts explosion proof gear and adds a teleporter in any needed cases. Then, Magnet-shroom and Sickler would have to protect Scout 1 - who is hacking a lock. Scout 1 and Sickler would have to protect the alleyway while Fire Pea uses the jumping car feature to reach the lock. Magnet-shroom puts the cash in the van, then the plan would go like this: Magnet-shroom uses a torklift and has to attach his magnet to it and protect the van. Sickler would sit on the vault on the van and make sure no cash falls. Scout 1 would sit on the front seat and put the kill-only lock. Scout 1 was killed, but that was intended. The van enters the car tuning, and everything changes. He later finds out that the van was stolen by a Zeppelin. Magnet-shroom suggests stealing the cyber pogos. However, he does so. As soon as the pogos enter the garage, the crew is lost in another dimension. He would need the Z-Type from there - the second rarest car ever. They send it through Universe Delievery, and then are alerted by his betrayal. Part 3 - Carbon Oxide 220 Category:Roleplays